


You, Me and Us

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Shao Fei takes an undercover assignment to help get a high profile sex trafficker off the streets. He tries to keep it from Tang Yi and things doesn't go according to plan.





	You, Me and Us

“Shao Fei, Zhao Zi, in my office now!”

Captain Shi rubbed at his forehead as the tension started to build inside his head.

“Captain?” Shao Fei questioned as he entered his office with Zhao Zi closing the door behind them.

The older man sighed forlornly.

“Take a seat, you two.” He gestured at the chairs and watched as his two favorite officers sat, looking at him worriedly.

“What is it, are you ok?” Shao Fei asked, clearly reading him like an open book.

“I have a bit of undercover work I need you two to do for me,” he started.

“Oh, we can do that, don’t worry,” Zhao Zi said, clearly pleased.

The partners exchanged a satisfied grin with each other and Captain Shi barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Don’t care,” Shao Fei answered, his eyes sparkling. “You know we’re good for it.”

The older man sighed, latching on to Shao Fei’s enthusiasm like a lifeline.

“Fine, fine....but remember I’m trying to prevent a bloodbath here...”

They both watched him now, eager to know what their new role would be.

“Shao Fei, Thursday night, find a way to make sure Tang Yi doesn’t know where you’re going or why. Make sure he doesn’t have anybody watching you so you can do what you have to without distractions.”

“Boss...?” Shao Fei asked, clearly confused.

The older man sighed. These guys were like his kids, like family and he didn’t become captain by not knowing what was going on around him at all times.

“I’m talking about your _relationship_ with Tang Yi.”

Shao Fei looked away, clearly embarrassed before he looked him straight in the eyes and asked, “How did you find out? Who told you?”

He shook his head. The kid had guts, that’s why he cared about him so much. “If one of the biggest gangsters in the city risks walking into a den full of cops freely looking for you on your day off, clearly worried, it’s not hard to figure out.”

Both partners shared a look before looking back at him with determination.

“I don’t regret it,” Shao Fei said, voice steely and sure.

“You know the consequences of your actions, I leave them to you,” he answered. He might love these guys like his own but they’re adults and he won’t stick his head in other people’s relationship issues. He’s just sad to see history repeating itself like this, an almost parallel to the first gangster/cop relationship he opposed. He couldn’t stop it then and he knew he wouldn’t be able to now. He just prayed the end results won’t be the same.

“Zhao Zi...” he continued, looking at the other man. “You have to find a way to distract Jack on Thursday, at all cost. I know he mostly comes here for you but he’s Tang Yi’s right hand man, and that means he’s partly keeping an eye on Shao Fei. I don’t care how you do it, this mission is riding solely on Shao Fei’s skills and I can’t afford any distractions. This is a high profile case and the higher ups want it solved at all costs. Am I clear?”

Zhao Zi looked like he wanted to ask something but thought better of it, which was why these two were on the verge of giving him a conniption. _Both_ of them are seeing men from the other side of the fence. He just prayed it won’t blow up in all their faces, including his. The first thing that would be thrown out the window was their integrity, because nobody will care that these men are smart and capable, just that they’re sleeping with gangsters who are probably feeding them inside information. Then his whole department will be in question and that’s a shitstorm he can see coming from a mile away.

“What do you want me to do?” Shao Fei continued, clearly determined.

He slid him a picture.

“Liu Wang Chang, high profile sex trafficker. He needs to be caught like yesterday but he’s always managed to give us the slip. Thing is, we think he’s done plastic surgery to change is appearance...”

He slides the two men another photo.

“He looks completely different,” Zhao Zi commented.

He nodded. “We need a DNA sample. Once we can prove it’s Liu Wang Chang, we can get him put away for a very long time.”

“So what do I have to do?” Shao Fei asked and he knew that Shao Fei knew what was coming. He’s too smart not to.

“He’s gay.”

Shao Fei nodded.

He knew Shao Fei wasn’t gay before Tang Yi, so he wasn’t sure how Shao Fei might react to using his new found feelings for work purposes.

“I considered giving this to Zhao Zi but based on what we know you stand a better chance of getting closer to him.”

“Ok.”

Zhao Zi clearly looked worried, on the verge of objecting but as their boss, he’s depending heavily on Shao Fei’s sense of justice to just to get this done and over with. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made.

If it feels like throwing Sister Li out to the wolves and leaving her there all over again, that’s another cross he’ll have on his soul to bear.

 

0~YiFei~0

 

“Come on, come on, come on...harder, Tang Yi, harder...” Shao Fei groaned, his breathing ragged and his fists clenched so tight in the sheets he wondered if the fabric will tear. He's on his back with his legs thrown back, his boyfriend lying on top of him, fucking him languidly while they kiss and touch.

“I don’t want to hurt you, A’ Fei,” Tang Yi replied as he pounded into Shao Fei’s body.

“Y-you can’t hurt me.” Shao Fei had to swallow around the lump in his throat. Sex with Tang Yi is always amazing.

Tang Yi smiled before his face relaxed on a blissed out moan. “No.”

Shao Fei tried to scowl through the ecstacy. “Do it harder so I can come, Tang Yi.”

His boyfriend smirked. “So demanding.”

Shao Fei grabbed both of Tang Yi’s nipples and twisted hard.

Tang Yi moaned so loud at the sensations coursing through his body, feeling his cock stiffen impossibly harder in Shao Fei’s ass as he fell on the cusp of his orgasm. The intensity forced him to grant Shao Feis’ request and he drove into him so hard Shao Fei screamed as his prostate was hit repeatedly harder.

“Tang YI!” Shao Fei screamed as he came untouched, his body contracting impossibly tight as his seed coated his stomach. Tang Yi released inside him, his groan guttural and satisfied.

Tang Yi collapsed to the side of him before he pulled him close, doing a good octopus impression while they kissed long and slow, tasting each other.

“Mmm,” Shao Fei licked his lips as they pulled apart. “That was really  good.”

Tang Yi kissed him on his nose before lying on his back, a smile on his lips.

Shao Fei buried his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder before lying half on top of him. He groaned in bliss when Tang Yi started massaging his scalp.

Tang Yi preened at the praise. “You always know the right thing to say.”

“You always know the right thing to do,” Shao Fei followed with.

“So honest,” Tang Yi smiled before pulling him into a kiss.

They laid there for a while, basking in each other’s company before Tang Yi asked, “Since tomorrow is thursday, why don’t we eat out for dinner? There’s this nice little restaurant I’m thinking of taking you to that serves all your favorite...”

The question felt like a bucket of ice water being thrown down Shao Fei’s spine.

Shao Fei’s so glad he’s lying down so he doesn’t have to look his boyfriend in the eyes while he gave him an excuse.

“I can’t. Promised boss we’d go over a few important case files at his place tomorrow. I don’t know when we will be done but I’ll call you.”

He could feel Tang Yi’s pout even though he was staring at his stomach and he smiled.

“Fine. I’ll just change my plans around too. Just make sure you call me.”

“I will.” Shao Fei had to always promise to call after that day with the 59 missed calls and 15 messages. He honestly didn’t want to put his boyfriend through that again.

Shao Fei then gave his boyfriend a long kiss before going for a shower.

Together.

The night obviously wasn’t done with yet.

 

0~YiFei~0

 

Thursday night Shao Fei went to the Captain’s house dressed like his regular self. A little make-up was used and extensions were added to his hair so it fell over his forehead and down his chin and he almost didn’t recognize himself in the mirror when the stylists were done. There was so much more hair he could barely see his ears. But, he looked like a twink and he didn’t know how to feel about it. After  ensuring that Zhao Zi had Jack preoccupied he left in a car that was double midnight tinted so no one could see inside, dressed in club clothes that felt so uncomfortable but was supposed to make him look sexy.

Through the micro earpiece that he wore he could hear the captain talking to himself, informing him of Yi Qi, Jun Wei and A’zhi’s position and covers as his back up in the club. When he got there he sized the place up, taking in his surroundings before he bought a bottle of beer, dancing and flirting lightly as he played the role of the unhinged twink looking for a good time as best as possible. He kept an eye out for the other three and as soon as he was secured in their positions he felt himself relaxing marginally. It gave him a little more room to be bold, to be daring as he realized he could do this. It didn’t take long for him to spot his target and he put the beer bottle to his lips, using it as a cover to give the captain an update. He took a few more rounds around the club, making sure he was in the man’s field of vision before he tried to make contact. As soon as his target left his VIP section to go to the bar, he made sure he was there beside, placing an order for something much stronger than beer.

“Vodka on the rocks,” the man ordered.

“Same for me!” he signalled the bartender, turning to smile at the man when he glanced over at him.

The man eyed him up and down, seeming to try and read him before the corner of his lips curved in a small smile. “Where’s your boyfriend, shouldn’t he be keeping an ass like yours in line?”

Shao Fei didn’t like how this man spoke but he was determined to do what he came to do. He leaned over close so the guy could hear him better.

“I don’t have one. I’m not gay.”

The man smirked. “Fucking liar.”

Shao Fei smiled coyly, biting his lip. “Ok, so you caught me. I’m single right now.”

The man laughed. He nodded his head towards his table. “Come get a drink with me and my friends, we can have a night, then go our separate ways.”

Shao Fei pretended to think about it, glancing at the table in indecision before looking at the man again. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Wang Lee,” the man supplied instantly, that smirk back on his lips.

Shao Fei rocked back on his heels before agreeing. “Ok. I’m Jake Lang. Just a few drinks and then I go.”

The man held his hand out to lead the way, following closely behind Shao Fei. He made his way over noticing two men standing and one woman sitting as he slid in along the table. The VIP section was darker than the rest of the club and he knew he couldn’t be easily seen by his colleagues on the club floor.

The woman rolled her eyes, looking annoyed as he sat down. “I thought you said we would only be here for business!?”

She had on a tight red dress and red bottom heels, her lipstick a perfect match.

“He’ll be my business by the end of the night,” the man answered with a smile, pulling softly at the hairs at the back of his neck while smiling lewdly at him.

The woman was obviously upset and to be honest, so was Shao Fei. He kept reminding himself he only needed a dna sample: a straw or one of the tumblers the man drank from. Even the butt of a cigarette. He was barely able to hold in his cringe when the man ran the back of his hand softly over his jaw and down his neck. He had to remember to pretend he liked it.

Shao Fei gasped in surprise when the guy grabbed his chin, turning his face towards him as he shoved his tongue down his throat, using his gasp of surprise against him. He stiffened as the man licked into his mouth, tasting him before he shoved him back harshly, licking his lips.

“You taste good, you’ll do.”

The man smirked and Shao Fei spluttered before he grabbed up his vodka and downed it in one go, wanting to get the man’s taste out of his mouth. His cheeks flushed as his heart hammered wildly at the assault and he wanted to run, but knew he couldn’t.

“I-I do...”

"It's done," the woman said tightly.

Shao Fei wondered what she was talking about.

“Shut up, he’s coming,” the man interrupted them, putting a hand on his leg and squeezing.

There was a commotion in the earpiece he had in his ear before the captain shouted one name and he knew he was fucked royally.

Tang Yi.

He wanted to panic but he also didn’t want to blow this chance to put this guy who sold innocent people, including kids, for sex behind bar for a really long time. He closed his eyes and prayed hard to every God he knew of that Tang Yi wasn’t here to see this guy so he could do his job and try to find a way to slip out without being spotted.

“Tang Yi,” the man beside him greeted and Shao Fei opened his eyes, the line of his body tense as he stared into his boyfriend’s blank face, looking into the eyes of the man he loved with fear and worry trying to break him apart.

“Wang Lee. I thought you wouldn’t have shown,” Tang Yi said in way of greeting, sitting across from them at the table and that’s when he realized that Jack was there too, right as he sat beside Tang Yi.

Shao Fei held his breath the entire time, waiting on guns to be drawn and shots to start firing and bodies to begin dropping like flies. He wanted to piss, take a dump and disappear at the same time.

“I can’t leave the boss of Xian Ting Meng stranded, now can I?” the man smirked. He waved to one of his men and the guy left.

Tang Yi kept staring at the man, never once glancing at Shao Fei and neither did Jack, and the thought that Tang Yi wanted nothing to do with him because he lied and was here with another guy made him feel so sick he just might die.

“You said you had something for me tonight,” Tang Yi started, his voice giving nothing away.

Jack just sat there, looking every bit the competent right hand man ready to start breaking faces and shooting out knee caps for his boss and even he never once glanced in his direction, and something heart shattering and soul crushing was happening inside Shao Fei’s body. Was this it? Were they over and done with?

Did he ruin everything?

The man leaned across the table and smirked. “I had something for you somewhere else, but I found this little gem right here tonight...”

Suddenly all eyes were on him and Shao Fei didn’t know how to react.

“Who’s this?” Tang Yi asked, a scowl on his face and Shao Fei sunk low in the seat, shrinking under that intense gaze.

“Jake Lang, or so he says,” the other man smirked. “He’s a much better bargain than what I had before. He tastes so good too, I managed to have a taste before you got here.”

Tang Yi was going to kill this guy, no doubt about it. Tang Yi didn’t even look at Wang Lee’s guy that placed a drink before him and Jack before pulling back.

“How far did you get?” Tang Yi asked coldly, his voice an octave lower and infinitely more dangerous than a coiled snake.

“Just a kiss, but he’s made to suck cock, I can tell you that much.”

Yeah, but only Tang Yi’s, Shao Fei suddenly thought, surprised that he felt a burn of ecstacy race up his spine at the strong mental image.

Tang Yi gave the man a deadly look. “How soon can I get him?”

Wang Lee leaned back in his seat, a smug look on his face. “Right now.”

Tang Yi pinned Shao Fei with a hard look at that before glaring back at the man. “Thought you said you just met him?”

“Already drugged him. He’s willing and ready to go right now.”

“No!” Shao Fei gasped as the man beside him grabbed his cock and started squeezing through his pants. The feelings it evoked was so intense he doubled over and gasped, involuntary moans falling from his lips. He wasn’t able to control himself as the feeling of wanting to come washed over him so strong his senses and cognitive abilities suffered immensely and he knew it was the drugs. It was a split second that felt like an eternity but Shao Fei screamed as he was bitten on the neck by the man beside him and he wanted to pass out, but it occurred to him after a moment that the screams piercing his eardrums wasn’t only his and he sluggishly looked over to see Jack take his hand off his knife that he used to stab Wang Lee through the hand and pin it to the table, the blood spreading bright red throughout the tablecloth.

It all seemed like a blur, like something out of a movie and one second Shao Fei was sitting beside Wang Lee and the next he was in Tang Yi’s arms, the man carrying him bridal style as he buried his face in that strong, broad chest and held on for dear life. There was a mass of commotion all around and instructions being shouted by Tang Yi to get rid of them, and to get them out and to bring the car around.  Somewhere, somehow he heard Yi Qi, her voice frantic and high pitched and he held tighter to Tang Yi as she called out for him. There was a flurry of movements and too much noise, until there was none. He felt the bite of the crisp night air as it washed over his hot, oversensitive skin, forcing him burrow deeper into Tang Yi with a whimper. An undetermined amount of time later he was in the back of Tang Yi’s car, the clean leather under him and the hum of a moving vehicle lulling him. Tang Yi didn’t let go of him, not once the entire ride back to his house. He held on to him so tight he knew he would have felt uncomfortable if he wasn’t drugged, but the hand that occasionally brushed through his hair and over his scalp was like a balm to his soul and he dared not to say anything, not wanting to break the spell.

When Shao Fei got home (for how long would he get to keep calling Tang Yi’s place his? Just for tonight?), there was a doctor already waiting to examine him, using travel kits to test his blood and see how much damage was done. He stared at Tang Yi the entire time, wondering what he was thinking. He could see that he was angry and hurt but every other emotion was just a guessing game, especially since he was on the verge of passing out. The doctor said there would be no long term damage, that it was a date rape drug and everything would be fine. He was given a mild sedative so he could rest, giving the drugs time to flush out of his system on it’s own.

The last thing Shao Fei saw before he went under was the sight of Tang Yi, all keyed up, walking away from him for what he feared would be the last time.

 

0~YiFei~0

 

Everything was black, then there was a blur of light and images before everything came into focus. Shao Fei took in what he knew to be Tang Yi’s bedroom ceiling before he looked beside him, right into the eyes of Hong Ye. She looked tired and worn, like she was waking from a terrible ordeal.

“Wh...?” he started to ask before his extremely dry throat made him cough.

“Here!” Hong Ye cried out, bringing a spout bottle of water to his lips for him to drink.

“Go easy,” she admonished lightly, easing up a bit until he was done.

Shao Fei wiped his lips with the back of his hand before smiling at her. “Hey, are you ok? Why do you look so bad?”

“I’m just so happy to see you’re alright, Shao Fei,” She answered, her eyes a misty sheen that let him know she was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, I’m fine, why do you want to cry?”

“You always make me worry. You always make Tang Yi worry so much about you.”

Her tears did fall at those words, but it made Shao Fei’s worry engulf him like a familiar blanket, the smile falling from his lips. “Is he mad at me?”

“Why would he be mad at you?” She asked softly. “Some guy took advantage of you and drugged you and none of us want anybody to hurt you.”

Shao Fei wanted to take comfort in her words, but he remembered what happened last night. He willfully seduced another man and the guy kissed and groped him and Tang Yi was there to see and to know he lied about where he would be and he was so fucking scared he had ruined them forever and the next time he saw Tang Yi the other man would tell him to pack his things and leave.

“Hong Ye...” Shao Fei started, for the first time in his life feeling so worried and scared he was willing to ask her to help him keep Tang Yi in his life.

But before he could go further said man walked into the room, dressed in his soft pajama suit with his hair down around his forehead and an unreadable look on his face.

Hong Ye took the hint and squeezed his hand before leaving, a soft smile on her face. She wished him well before closing the door behind her, leaving the two of them to stew in the encompassing tension. Tang Yi just kept staring at him, never relenting and Shao Fei couldn’t stand it, couldn’t help but feel small and vulnerable as his boyfriend, no, Tang Yi stared him down.

“If you _ever_ accept any assignments like that again...” Tang Yi started coldly.

“I’m a police officer, it’s my job to catch the bad guys,” Shao Fei cut in, feeling offended. He narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“I don’t care.”

Shao Fei crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. “I do.”

“You lied to me.”

That shut Shao Fei up because it’s the truth. Telling himself he lied to Tang Yi doesn’t feel half a bad as hearing it come out of Tang Yi’s mouth: he’s a liar.

He had nothing to say to it, no way to defend himself. He suddenly felt so small and unsure, not looking Tang Yi in the eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just really wanted to get this guy, you know? He does sex trafficking and he even does it to kids. I just really wanted him off the streets...”

“I get it.”

“...So if you want me to pack my things and leave...”

“I said I get it,” Tang Yi said, soft but firm. It took a moment for Shao Fei to realize exactly what his boyfriend had said and when he did he looked at him with unfettered hope shining in his eyes. “You do?”

“I do,” Tang Yi said with a smile before caressing his cheek and then kissing him softly. Before he knew it Tang Yi held him by the neck using both hands before deepening the kiss, both of them reassuring each other that they were here and they were whole.

“I wasn’t really looking to buy somebody last night, you know, I wanted to get him off the streets too.”

Shao Fei chuckled, realizing they both had the same sense of justice, the same need for peace, it’s just that their approaches were different.

“I love you, Tang Yi.”

“I love you, Meng Shao Fei. Just please, don’t scare me so much again. Tell me when you think you’re in danger and I’ll help. I’m your boyfriend, I’m here for you.”

Shao Fei pulled his boyfriend down into another intense kiss, throwing both arms around his strong shoulders. No words were needed as their actions spoke louder than any words about their commitment and promise to each other.

This was love.

This was them.

Amen.


End file.
